1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying pouches for pets that are attachable to a pet collar, and more particularly, to such a pouch that stores a leash for quick deployment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a fair number of devices that are attachable to pet collars. One group of patents involves retracting leash/collars, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 870,784; 887,072; 2,889,807; 2,833,230; 3,477,410; and 4,328,767. These patents describe retractable leashes that may be permanently attached to a pet's collar. In all cases, the designs appear to be burdensome for the pet to wear. Not only is the housing for the retractable leash bulky, but in many cases it actually hangs from the pet's collar, so that it could interfere with the pet's comfort while sleeping or moving.
Another group of devices that permanently attach to a pet's collar is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,799,245; 2,919,676; 4,584,967; and 4,787,340. These show leashes that either wrap around the pet's collar or neck in some fashion or protrude from the collar. The leash/collar combination shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,245 appears to be awkward for the pet to wear and could present a possible hazard if the pet were to accidently catch the leash handle on an object that would pull the leash out of its attachment to the collar. Although U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,584,967 and 4,787,340 depict leashes that are attached to collars, it appears that neither the collars nor the leashes are designed to be removed from the pet when not in use. Therefore, the leash is not always easily accessible to the handler.
Still another group of patents shows devices attached to pet collars and includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,262,447; 1,539,744; 2,680,315; and 4,178,879. However, none of these attachments are designed to contain a leash.